Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: A Dark Secret (ON HOLD)
by Season-Spirits
Summary: One of the Season Guardians has a secret, one that is uncovered by a dark force.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

 ** _Unknown Forest:_**

 ** _Four teens with mystical powers walked through a forest looking for a clearing big enough to rest for the night when a thrilling sound bounced off the trees and Toothless, a black Nightfury with putter grey spots and emerald green eyes, let out echolocation and lifted his sensors. After a few seconds the Nightfury took lead and led the four spirits of seasons, horse, and chameleon to a small clearing big enough to fit two small houses and a stream ran through it._**

 ** _"Thank the gods and thank you Toothless for finding this" the spirit of Autumn, Hiccup, thanked and took out his camping gear along with the others._**

 ** _Toothless roared before he and Merida, the spirit of Summer, fished and hunted; the spirit of Spring, Rapunzel or 'punzie, and Jack Frost, spirit of Winter and rider of the Wind, got wood; and Hiccup gathered herbs and spices as well as created the fireplace. Once the Winter spirit got back along with the others they put the sticks down, started a fire, cooked the prey Merida brought as Toothless ate the fish, and ate. Jack Frost sat away from the fire and laughed at the stories and jokes the others made up as he ate his cooked rabbit, after 3 hours of talking and goofing around three Guardians of the Seasons fell asleep and the Winter Guardian took first watch._**

 ** _Unknown Location:_**

 ** _A boy with black hair, red eyes, tan skin, black and red dragon sensors, a black dragon tail, and black and blood red dragon wings watched a spirit through a crystal ball in sadness. A snow white and light blue colored Nightfury with ice blue eyes walked over to the 18 year old and looked into the crystal ball showing a pale skinned 16 year old with white hair and pale ice blue eyes wearing a blue hoodie and let out a sad whine like sound._**

 ** _"I know, I know," the boy said as he looked at the teen, "we both miss him my sister but we must wait. When the time comes we will be reunited with our beloved kin and the humans will pay for taking him away."_**


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

The next day, the Seasons packed up their belongings and headed toward their destination.

"How much longer until we get there?" Merida groaned as she stepped on a pink lily flower.

Rapunzel gasped and quickly revived it once her older sister (well friend but close enough to be a sister) got off, "about four hours and ten minutes" Hiccup sighed and rubbed the back of Toothless' neck causing the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself to purr and rub his head against his brother/friend.

Jack was ahead the group scouting the area when he felt it. A slight brush of something against his blue hoodie and the back of his knees, he slightly jumped and looked behind him only to see the rest of the Seasons and their companions. The fourteen year old shook his head and sighed, he created a snowball in his hand and chucked it at the Autumn Spirit with a smirk on his face.

"Hurry up slow pokes!" the young spirit called and dodged a plasma blast from Toothless, "HEY!"

The Night Fury laughed, grabbed Hiccup, put him on his back and ran past the Winter Spirit. The others gave chase, all laughing.

* * *

The Seasons entered Corona forest right as the sun began to set and quickened their pace.

Hiccup and Rapunzel climbed onto Toothless and Jack picked up Merida and they all flew to the kingdoms bridge.

The Seasons ordered two rooms (one for boys, one for girls) from the inn keeper and settled down (Toothless stayed in the stables with the horses). They said goodnight and fell asleep.

* * *

A dark shadow watched the seasons as they slept and entered the boys' room. He grabbed a handful of black dust and sprinkled it over the children's bodies before disappearing back into the shadows, laughing silently.

* * *

The next morning, the warm seasons waited for the cooler seasons outside their door.

Hiccup and Jack walked out looking like they didn't get any sleep at all.

"What happened to you?" Merida asked and Jack groaned before leaning against his staff.

"Nightmares" Hiccup explained the warmers Seasons looked at them worriedly.

"Pitch is back?"

"Seems like it"

"Why did he only target you two?" Rapunzel questioned.

Jack shrugged, "no idea, let's just go. The king and queen would want to know you're safe 'punzel, so do the rest of your parents, so the faster we get a move on, the faster we can reassure them"

They nodded and headed to the Court Room.

The Autumn and Winter Seasons were hoping the nightmares were only a one time thing.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

The Season's entered the Crown Room with Rapunzel in the lead. The King and Queen looked over and were instantly embracing their child. The small family slid to the ground, tears of joy slidding down their faces.

King Philip looked at the other Season Spirits and mouthed a "thank you".

They nodded in response.

"'Punzel, we have to get going" Hiccup informed quietly, as if afraid the reunion will be spoiled if he spoke any louder.

Rapunzel looked at her sibling-figures, "will I ever see you guys again?"

"We can always visit" Merida suggested.

The Spring Season smiled.

"Until next time"

* * *

Hiccup and Jack had dropped Merida off at the home with the promise of visiting soon. Now, the two were at Dragon's Edge.

"You _will_ visit, right?" the 19-year-old questioned, ready to argue if Jack said 'no'.

"Of course, it'll just be awhile" Frost answered.

The Autumn Spirit smiled and hugged the other goodbye.

"See you later" Hiccup whispered.

"Yeah, maybe" Jack murmured before pulling away.

Toothless cooed and rubbed his enormous head against the Winter Spirits leg.

"Bye Toothless" Jack petted the Nightfury before taking off.

* * *

Tears fell from Jacks eyes as he flew over a dense forest. The sound of a whip made him stop and look around, seconds later a strong boa rope wrapped around him, causing the Spirit to cry out. The last thing he saw was a black figure before he hit the ground and fell unconscious.


End file.
